


Король-под-столом

by pinkpanther



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpanther/pseuds/pinkpanther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка написана под впечатлением от фотографии Грэма МакТаввиша, которую он выложил в своем твиттере и подписал "Король-под-столом".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Король-под-столом

Фото с твиттера Грэма: 

[](http://hostingkartinok.com)

Под столом тьма была такая, что хоть глаз выколи.

«И почему в барах всегда полумрак» - тоскливо подумал Ричард, нашаривая среди обуви свой телефон. Где-то там, наверху, на свету, Грэм щелкал фотоаппаратом, уговаривая этих пьяных оболтусов сделать приличные рожи.

Нет, Ричард не жаловался на судьбу, он был воспитанным английским джентльменом, никого не обвинял и понимал, что под стол его загнала только своя глупость и неосторожность. Нужно было крепче держать телефон, вот и все.

Еле увернувшись от внезапно вытянувшихся ног Джеда, Ричард вздохнул стоически и просунул руку между скрещенных щиколоток Тернера. Там под стулом что-то многообещающе поблескивало. Взмолившись всем богам, чтобы Эйдан не вздумал поменять позу, Ричард осторожно потянулся к заветной цели, чуть ли не носом упираясь ему в ширинку.

Нащупав что-то прохладное, Армитаж ловко цапнул вещицу и чуть ли не застонал в голос. Это была крышка от пива О’Гормана. Видимо, уронил ее случайно, когда открывал. В сердцах кинув крышку обратно под стул, Ричард в полном унынии и мировой скорби уткнулся лбом в коленку Тернера, мысленно прощаясь со своим любимым телефоном навсегда.

Тернер, в этот момент глотнувший вина, поперхнулся и замер. Осторожно покосился на Дина. Дин увлеченно поддакивал Несбитту, травящему очередную байку, и вообще выглядел так, словно ничего необычного не происходит. С каменным лицом Эйдан уставился в свой бокал, усиленно размышляя, что за фигня происходит, не шутка ли это, а главное, как ему реагировать. На коленку что-то ощутимо давило и это что-то было определенно со стороны Дина.

«Рука. На моей коленке рука О’Гормана» - как пони, ходили мысли по кругу в голове у Эйдана. «Убрать ногу? Сбросить руку?». Эйдан еще раз покосился на Дина. Тот был немного пьян, но, как показалось Эйдану, выглядел вполне спокойно и уверенно. «Значит, понимает, что делает» - с восторженностью подумал он.

«Значит, хочет» - с еще большим восторгом решил Эйдан, залпом допивая вино и придвигаясь ближе к Дину, касаясь его бедром. Рука пугливо вздрогнула и исчезла, Дин вопросительно повернулся к Эйдану, напоролся взглядом на неприлично счастливую улыбку и улыбнулся в ответ.

Эйдан, не веря своему счастью, схватил Дина за локоть, спустился вниз и переплел их пальцы. Ощутив в ответ робкое пожатие, он мысленно поблагодарил Дина за то, что тот решился сделать первый шаг.

fin

Небольшое продолжение на коне в "Армаггедон-Экспо" по этой гифке: 

[](http://hostingkartinok.com)

\- Эйд.  
Тернер лыбился в камеру и вертел микрофон.  
\- Пс! Эйд, - Дин наклонился чуть ближе к его уху. - Эйдан!  
\- А? Что?  
\- Глянь туда, - сквозь зубы сказал Дин, указывая бровью себе за плечо. Глаза его искрились от смеха. - Оборжешься.  
Эйдан предвкушающе улыбнулся и осторожно выглянул за плечо Дина.  
За стульями на четвереньках ползал Армитаж и подслеповато щурился, шаря руками между проводов.  
\- Какого черта он там делает? - прошептал Тернер.  
\- Телефон ищет, - ответил Дин, лучезарно улыбаясь в камеру.


End file.
